The New Pokemon Trainer
by sandycorandy
Summary: A girl named Analiyah is excited to become a new trainer, but she does not know the dangers that will come up for her. Rated M for mild rape. Warning!
1. Chapter One

"So, you are the new pokemon trainer that arrived from Sinnoh, eh?" said Professor Juniper. "Yes, I am, and I'm ready to train pokemon!" exclaimed the new trainer, Analiyah. Analiyah is a beautiful 18 year-old. Her family lives in Sinnoh and she was very excited to become a pokemon trainer. "So, here we have.. Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott. Which one?" Professor Juniper asked, looking at each poke-ball. "Hmm, I guess.. SNIVY!" Analiyah answered,  
clapping her hands in delight. She took the ball. "Now open it." said Professor Juniper. Ana opened the ball and out came Snivy, looking good as new. "Sniiivy!" cried the pokemon. "While, hello there, Snivy. I'm your new trainer and proud of it. " grinned Analiyah. Snviy looked at her, then at Juniper, and smiled. "Well, I have to do some paperwork, so you guys better be off! Good luck! And take care of Snivy!" sighed Juniper. "Okay, we will! Good-by"  
said Analiyah. She stepped out to the fresh air of Unova. "Well, let's go out and catch some pokemon, ok?" said Ana, fastening her belt with all of her poke-balls. They went into the forest, hoping they would find some pokemon there. Analiyah put her gloves on. "Ugh, it's getting real cold, Snivy. Why don't you come in your ball?". Snivy returned into it's pokeball. Suddenly, Ana was thrown to the forest floor by a young man. "Huh? What's happeni- ugh,  
I feel bad." Everything went black.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter Two

"Um, are you allright?" Analiyah opened her eyes and blinked to get adjusted to the sunlight. "Huh? Oh yes, i'm allright. Who are you?" "I'm Cesar, and I'm sorry for throwing you to the floor. A spear was flying toward you, so I pushed you out of the way!" he said. "Oh, really! Thank you very much!" thanked Analiyah."I'm Analiyah!". Cesar had brown hair and a pokemon belt with many balls. It looked like he had catched a lot of pokemon. "Where are you from?" he asked, offering Analiyah his hand. "From Sinnoh" Ana said, grabbing his hand. "I'm from Kanto." Cesar said. Ana had heard of Kanto, but never gone there. "Ooo! I would like to go there. It's beautiful, right?" exclaimed Ana. "Yes, but Team Rocket has left pain. They steal inoccent pokemon and keep them for studies, I think." Cesar sighed. "Ugh! That's so evil!".

They both walked through the forest, while Snivy was safe in it's ball. "So, do you have a, uh, boyfriend?" asked Cesar, shuffling his feet nevously. "No, I don't, but I would really like one." answered Analiayh. Cesar blushed. A deep rumble sounded through the land. "What was that?" asked Ana, but then, she was grabbed by a vine and pulled away. "HELP ME!" she screamed. "ANALIYAH! I'M GONNA GET YOU! NOO!" Cesar screamed back.  
Analiyah was pulled and scraped by thorns.

"Huh? Where am I?" Ana was in a dark room. She felt for her Snivy ball. Safe, she thought. "Hello, darling." A man stepped out from nowhere. "Who are you? And what do you want?!." whined Analiyah. "Well, young trainer, I want YOU!" the man laughed. He had blonde-dirty hair. He walked up to Ana. "Were gonna have some fun!" he whisperer in her ear. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hi guys. This chapter has the major rape scenes, so be careful.

"Do not touch me. Not one bit!". Analiyah was panicking. Her life was in danger. Was she going to be killed, or... "Let's start, shall we?" the man said. He approched Ana and started taking off her shirt and bra. She was tied up.  
He fiddled with the bra strap, then started again. When he took off the bra, reaveling her breasts, he started sucking gentley on her nipples. Analiyah moaned in pleasure. "What? You like this, huh" said the man. "NO, no I don't!" she lied.  
He sucked them even harder. Analiyah almost screamed "Yes!". He stopped, and left the bra off, though. He slided his hand down to Analiyah's panties. "Please don't" she mummured. He took off her pants and underwear. She was wet in her vagina. He started rubbing with his fingers Ana's clit. "Mmmph" Analiyah moaned. The man rubbed it even harder. "MMPH!" Snivy was in it's ball still, not knowing what was happening. "MORE MORE!" Analiyah begged. The man rubbed and rubbed. She got really wet. Finally, he took of his pants, revealing a penis. "Oh" Analiyah said. He stuck it into her vagina, starting slowly at first. She was moaning. The man looked like he was young, probably in his twenties.  
He was handsome. Analiyah got the courage to say "What's your name." He stopped. "Handoy, and you?" "Analiyah." He stuck his penis again her vagina, this time even harder. "Oh, oh! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" cried Analiyah. He was pounding her hard now. I'm having a orgasm! she thought. "Kiss me!" Ana cried. "What?! I thought you didin't know me!" "I do know!". Ana reached out and gave him a hard kiss, though it was moved by all the pounding. "AHHHH!" Handoy finally stopped, and they were both panting. "Are you alright." Handoy asked. "Yeah, but was that rape?" "I guess so." "SNIVY! Come out, NOW!" Snivy came out of it. "VINE WHIP! GOO!" Snivy whipped Handoy, and fell to the floor. "I deserved that!" Handoy said, standing up.

END


End file.
